Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soil working tool, in particular a cultivator tip, having a support which supports a primary cutting element and at least two secondary cutting elements on a cutter holder, wherein both the primary cutting element and the secondary cutting elements each has a respective cutting edge.
Discussion of Related Art
A soil working tool of this kind is known from German Patent Reference DE 10 2009 029 894.0, wherein the cutting elements are soldered to the cutter holder and the primary cutting element forms a cutting edge transverse to the advancing direction of the tool. The secondary cutting elements are set at an angle to the primary cutting element.